Open Wounds
by XteamEdward
Summary: Ashleigh had to live through abuse & neglect. Shutting herself off from everyone else helped deal with her pain better. S But when a gold eyed god moves into town and goes to therapy with her, can he make her feel again & change her life forever?
1. Preface

**Open Wounds.  
Here is my new Fanfic!  
A Beautiful Lie is currently on hold, until I finish Life After Breaking Dawn & A Royal Affair.  
This Pre-face has been on my laptop for ages, so I thought I'd upload it.  
Updates will be around once a week :)  
If you review with your thoughts on the pre-face, you get a shoutout in the next chapter!  
I'm gonna rate this M, since their will be dark themes such as abuse & neglect.  
Ashleigh xx**

Pre-face.

When someone has been through so much in their life, surely something good has to happen? There has to be a balance. Whatever happened to Ying & Yang or Karma? I was an intelligent child, very advanced & from the age of 3, I had always been different from everyone else. No one knew what happened to me behind closed doors though. No one suspected a thing. I blamed myself for everything even though now I know now it was nothing was my fault, it was all _hers_. I became quite & reserved, then went through a mixed up phase & made wrong decisions. Two years ago, when I began Forks High School I built up walls to keep people out. I didn't want to feel anything. Emotions were to much for me to handle. If people were associated by colours, people around me would have been yellow; vibrant & full of life. As for me, I would have been black; invisible & lifeless. My life had no balance... no reason..

That was until he came... At first, I was scared. Scared to let him in & show emotion. He was different. So beautiful yet so mysterious. Behind those golden eyes were dark secrets. He tore the walls I had built done & for the first time, I opened up. I let him see a side of me no one ever had. He offered me an escape, a new life & I jumped at the chance to leave my life behind me.

My name Ashleigh & this is my story.

**Hit that review button & tell me what you think & if I should continue :)  
Oh, I went to see The Wanted today! I love Jay ;3 But Tom, Max, Nathan & Siva are awesome too :) In your review, tell me who's your favourite out of them :P**


	2. 1 Take Off Your Mask & Let Me Heal You

**Usually, my stories are fluffy but dramatic with a little light hearted comedy thrown in.  
This one is extremely different.  
It's rated M due to language & mild abuse & darkness.  
Remember to review on your thoughts.  
*Thanks to Sam, for reviewing the Pre-face! So Sam? This Chapter is for you; so you don't go & cry in the corner xD****  
Thanks, Ashleigh xx**

I sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair, nervously fidgeting with my hands and biting my lip, waiting for the receptionist to call my name. I didn't want to share my past with some stranger, I wanted to keep the dark memories locked up in a large metal box in the furthest corner of my mind, forever. Talking about my issues ment handing someone the key to open the large metal box. Unlocking those memories & bringing them to the surface could potentially push me over the edge and break the false image of pure happiness that I portray.

Being with him ment that half of my fragile heart had healed, but the other half was so badly broken that it was deemed in no way fixable. That half of my heart could have been compared to the nursery rhyme 'Humpty Dumpty'. He was fragile & fell, and the King's men were unable to put him back together. I'm surprised that he had been able to heal half of my heart. I had to magnify the small piece of happiness that I shared with him, to keep up my 'I am totally happy & completely healed' image. He & a few selected others could see through my 'mask' though and that's how I ended up sitting in this stuffy office.

"Miss Ashleigh, Dr Wallace will see you now."

My head snapped up. I could feel my stomach twist in all directions and my heart began to thump violently off of my ribcage. But, I suddenly felt calmer as he interlaced his soft hand with mine and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"You can do this, love. Trust me." his velvety voice cooed.

I felt a slight hint of confidence run through my body as he lead me towards Dr Wallace's office. My hands shook slightly as I raised them to knock the door. I wanted to turn around and run out of the building but his hand linked with mine kept me in my place. I would do this. For him. For _us._

"Come in." I heard her pleasant voice reply to the knock.

My hands still shook as I turned the handle and walked in. Dr Wallace was standing with a friendly smile on her face. I peered round her tidy little office noticing the fresh yellow paint that should have had a calming effect and the large leather sofa placed right in the middle of the room.

She motioned me to take a seat on the sofa and he took a seat at the side of the room. The loss of contact from him made the nerves kick into gear and become a whole load worse.

"Good morning Ashleigh. I can tell you're nervous, but I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. I am here to help."

I nodded my head and tried to swallow the large lump that had formed in my windpipe.

"I don't think formality helps in situations like these, so I want you to think of me as a friend, not a therapist. Now, over the time we will be spending together, I want to get to know you. We will be working through the deep rooted issues. We will talk about the cause of the emotional shut down you experienced and some of your rather dark memories. If you'd like to lie down on the couch, we will begin."

Once again, unable to form a sentence, I nodded and lay down on the leather couch. My exposed skin was irritated by the leather as I was sweating from nerves. My eyes stared straight at the white ceiling and I begin inhaling & exhaling slowly.

"Tell me a little about yourself, Ashleigh." she said, taking a not book a pen from her pocket.

"I'm s-sixteen a-and I'm s-studying at Forks High. Over the past year, i've tried to regain s-some confidence & slip into.. normality shall we say. Basically I've tried to re-start my life. Successful in some areas & in some others, not so much." I stuttered a little, trying to mask the nerves that showed in my timid voice. Dr Wallace began writing in her notebook.

"Can you tell me how you've tried to 're-start' your life."

"Forgivness. Locking up dark memories. Pretending everything is okay. Pretending I still don't hurt from w-what h-happened." I sighed as my sight became blurry and tiny droplets of water streaked my face.

"And how does that make you feel?" she asked, sounding genuinley sincere.

"Exhausted. Physically and Mentally exhausted." I simply stated as she scribbled quickly in her notebook again.

"I want to talk about the beginning, when this all started and what happened to you. Now, I know this may be difficult for you but I want to talk about the person that caused you all this hurt and pain, the one who made your life so difficult & stopped you from having any sort of happiness. The one you've tried to forget and had to _pretend_ to be happy because of her."

My heart froze suddenly. The side that I thought was broken beyond repair now shattered a little more as I knew what she was going to say next. Not just what, but who. _Her_.

"I want to talk about your Mother."

**Cliffy!  
So each chapter is going to start with a question from the therapist, then the reply will be the actual chapter. Ashleigh will be basically reliving all of her darkest memories.**

**Evenutally, it will come back to present day if you know what I mean.**

**Can I get 5 reviews for this Chapter?  
Tell me what you think, if theirs any way I could improve, the best bits & the not so great bits.  
Anything. Constructive Criticism is wanted :P**


End file.
